Winters
Winters is the pet Blizzardvern of Aether Cade. He has been the loyal pet of his master since Aether was a child. Even after leaving Dragon Gunfire he still acts as Aether's personal summon. Appearance Winters, as a wyvern, has a body covered in white scales, save for the grey underside of his neck, which continues on through his stomach, and the underside of his tail. The back of his legs are also grey. Attached to his arms and sharp-clawed hands, are webbed wings, which are rippled and torn, highly reminiscent of a bat's. His legs are hunched and muscular, with a spike extending out of each knee, and three jagged, black spikes running vertically up each calf. In addition, each foot has three black, extremely sharp in the front, and one long, black talon coming out of its heel. Atop his angular head, he has long, sharp black spikes running down each side of his spine, which get smaller and smaller, until they eventually stop at the base of his long, prehensile tail. He has small, beady eyes. Inside his large mouth, he has many, very sharp, spaced teeth. Personality Despite the personality of his race, Winters is considered a softie due to being raised by humans. He acts squeamish much of the time, which isn't very good, especially since wyvern scales are worth so much, leaving him at the mercy of poachers whenever Aether's not around. However, when his master's in danger, Winters can be very aggressive, much like the majority of his species, battling fiercely to defend Aether. History When he was just a baby, Winter's mother was killed by poachers. He was able to escape and ran into a young Aether. The two immediately bonded, and Winters became Aether's pet. The two grew up together, with Winters becoming fiercely loyal to him, and doing his best to support him after he became guild master. Magic and Abilities Ice Magic: Winters was able to learn Ice Magic due to Miriam Cade's Archive. This allows him to shoot blasts of ice from his mouth in a manner similar to a Dragon's roar, and increase his physical power with constructs made from ice. His ice is incredibly cold, allowing him to freeze incoming spells in an instant, including Fire Magic spells. Unison Raid: '''An extremely powerful ability that allows two Mages to unite two kinds of Magic similar in nature together, thereby creating an even stronger attack. Although a seemingly difficult ability to master, Winters is capable of doing a Unison Raid whenever he wants to with Aether. * '''Plasma Dragon's Icy Breath: A Unison Raid done with Aether. While Aether uses his Plasma Dragon's Roar, Winters simultaneously uses his Ice Breath. The attacks then combine together to deal even more damage then they would separately, both burning and freezing the target. When Aether is utilizing his Cold Plasma Dragon's Roar, the spell instead creates a blast of freezing plasma that near instantly freezes the target. Flight: As he possess wings, Winters is capable of flight. His skill in flight is very acrobatic, allowing him to fly around and dodge attacks, without throwing off his rider. Temperature Resistance: Winters, as a Blizzardvern, naturally has high tolerance for cold climates. With assistance from his Ice Magic, Winters can even withstand temperatures well into the negatives of thousands of degrees Celsius. Although most Blizzardverns begin to weaken in incredibly warm climates, Winters does not have such a weakness from training with Aether, giving him more tolerance for high heat and heat-based spells. Immense Strength: As a Blizzardvern, Winters is very strong, and is able to even momentarily overwhelm a group of powerful Mages. He can even match Aether in battles of pure physical strength. Immense Speed: Despite his odd proportions, Winters is surprisingly fast, just like the other members of his species. He can fly at incredibly high speeds, reaching Aether's respective islands in minutes, even with multiple passengers. Aether has described him as being capable of flying at speeds greater than any train, proven fast when easily flies faster than the train headed to Crocus with Aether and Jayla Lucis as his passengers. Enhanced Intelligence: Wyverns are, surprisingly, very resourceful. Winters was able to escape poachers at a young age as a baby, and he also emulates human emotions. Enhanced Durability: As a Wyvern, Winters is very durable, and is able to withstand, and even repel, spells that would otherwise be considered dangerous to others.Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Pet Category:Non-Human